El lado oscuro
by ladyluna10
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, de repente, Harry decidiera pasarse al lado oscuro? Regalo de cumpleaños para JessyRiddleFriki-Black. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. Prefacio

Este pequeño fic (formado por drabbles de 155w) es un regalo de cumpleaños para **JessyRiddleFriki-Black** , mi mamá en la Familia Friki. Espero que hayas pasado un muy buen cumpleaños y que te guste (aunque no tengas muchas expectativas porque no sé si me ha salido muy bien(. ¡Felicidades!

* * *

Harry miraba desde lejos aquella casa, aquel infierno en el que había vivido durante once largos años y en el que se había visto atrapado todos los veranos a partir de ese momento; el lugar en el que lo habían humillado y maltratado, donde habían estado a punto de acabar con él: el número 4 de Privet Drive, el hogar de los Dursley.

No guardaba ni un solo recuerdo agradable entre aquellas cuatro paredes, no recordaba ningún gesto amable por parte de sus tíos o su primo, ni un solo día sin aquella sensación de abandono. Solo desprecios y mentiras; secretos, traiciones y dolor. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle creer aquellas cosas horribles de sus padres?

No podía imaginar un lugar más horrible que aquel, no existía en ningún lugar del mundo muggle o mágico.

Odiaba aquella casa y a todos los que habitaban en ella. Y esa noche iba a conseguir, por fin, su venganza.


	2. I

**1 mes antes**

Estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo utilizara, cansado de que solo se acercaran a él para intentar derrotar a un enemigo que cada día se hacía más fuerte. ¿No se daba cuenta de que solo tenía 16 años? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a enfrentarse a todo?

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y, además, últimamente sentía una rabia inexplicable que se adueñaba de todo su ser, que amenazaba con controlar su mente y dominar sus acciones. Había comenzado a tener pensamientos horribles y, aunque al principio había temido que la oscuridad lo atrapara, poco a poco había comenzado a ceder ante ella. El mal lo estaba seduciendo y él se estaba dejando llevar. De repente quería acabar con todos y marcharse lejos, soñaba con ello, las voces de su interior le decían que había llegado la hora de rebelarse y dejar de ser el chico manso de siempre. Había llegado la hora de actuar.


	3. II

Rápidamente trazó un plan. Nadie debía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba –al menos al principio–, debían creer que todo seguía como siempre y que nada le sucedía mientras iba poco a poco librándose de todos.

Empezó alejando a los Weasley de la Orden. Le dijo a Ron que no confiaba ya en Dumbledore, que la muerte de Sirius era únicamente su culpa y que creía que les estaban ocultando algo importante. El chico, aunque al principio dudó, finalmente acabó por creerlo y se lo contó a sus hermanos mayores, que convencieron a sus padres para trasladarse a otro lugar «donde esos indeseables no pudieran encontrarlos». Molly y Arthur no fueron tan fáciles de convencer, pero debido a la insistencia de sus hijos, lo único que pudieron hacer fue creerlos y alejarse todo lo que pudieron del Reino Unido.

Los Weasley se marcharon al continente y así la Orden perdió a sus aliados más fuertes.


	4. III

Después de aquello fue el turno de Hermione.

La castaña dudó. ¿Por qué debían dividirse? Así serían más vulnerables. A los mortífagos no les costaría darles caza si estaban solos y, por muy mala que la Orden pudiera llegar a ser, ella creía que no era tan horrible y que les proporcionaba cierta seguridad.

Harry sabía que le costaría convencerla y que ni con un _imperius_ lograría alejarla de allí así que le dio vueltas y más vueltas a la cabeza hasta que, finalmente, la idea adecuada surgió.

La acompañó una mañana al Callejón Diagón y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la atacó por la espalda –un simple pero efectivo _desmaius_ –. Cuando la chica despertó, iba en un tren camino a Francia, sin recordar nada sobre su vida a parte de su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento y una carta en la que únicamente ponía que era «por el bien del mundo».


	5. IV

El resto le resultó más fácil de lo que habría creído.

Preparó una emboscada para los miembros de la Orden de los que estaba harto como Dumbledore o Snape y, tras asegurarse de que algunos a los que guardaba cierto respeto –como Lupin o Tonks– estaban a salvo, los atacó de forma brutal. Lanzó unas pociones explosivas que había conseguido en el Callejón Knockturn antes de que pudieran reaccionar y, después de eso, y aprovechando la confusión, fue acabando uno por uno con todos ellos.

–¡Esto por todo lo que me habéis hecho, malditos cobardes!

Lanzó imperdonables en una y otra dirección –dando las gracias por haber conseguido desactivar el rastreador que supuestamente llevaba– hasta que solo quedó un puñado de cadáveres en el suelo.

Después de aquello cubrió sus huellas de forma que pareciera que los mortífagos lo habían hecho todo. Ya solo le quedaba una última venganza que lograr, la mayor de todas.


	6. V

Entró al número 4 de Privet Drive con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Quería que su llegada los pillara completamente desprevenidos.

Contempló el salón a su alrededor y caminó hasta el pequeño armario en el que había vivido durante tantos años. Aquel verano había conseguido, por suerte, escapar antes de que lo obligaran a ir, pero eso no hacía que los años de humillaciones y maltrato desaparecieran.

Subió hasta la planta de arriba y fue primero a la habitación de su primo. Conjuró un _muffliato_ y acabó con Dudley, no sin antes ver el terror en su mirada antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación de sus tíos.

Terminó con Petunia rápidamente, mientras todavía dormía –suponía que por cierto respeto a su madre–, pero se ensañó con Vernon, con el hombre que se pasó toda su infancia humillándolo.

Cuando terminó, se sacudió las manos y salió de aquel lugar de una vez por todas.


	7. Epílogo

Y ahora, ¿qué hacía?

Quizás debería llamar a Voldemort y proponerle una alianza. Ya había conseguido su venganza, pero se había dado cuenta de que el lado oscuro era mucho más divertido.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto es todo :) Parece que a Harry al final le ha gustado más el lado oscuro ;)

Como te he dicho antes, Jessy, espero que hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños y te haya gustado este pequeño regalo. ¡Muchas felicidades y un beso!


End file.
